


Childhood

by Nesska_616



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Sadstuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesska_616/pseuds/Nesska_616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran solo unos niños</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

Ellos eran solo niños,  obligados a jugar un juego que cambiaría sus vidas. Obligados a matar; a rodearse de sufrimiento, luchas y sangre.

 Eran solo niños cuando vieron a las personas que más amaban muertas frente a ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta que la oscuridad no solo los rodeaba, sino que también vivía dentro suyo.

 Tenían las vidas de todos en sus manos, obligados a madurar muy rápido, sin tiempo de acomodar sus ideas porque una pausa podía significar la destrucción de toda la realidad. Cayeron en vicios, se hundieron en relaciones que no les convenían, jugaron con sus vidas y muchos estuvieron dispuestos a morir con tal de garantizar al resto un futuro.

  Eran solo niños asustados, obligados a llevar un peso más grande que el que podría soportar cualquier adulto. No importa como termine el juego, sus esperanzas infantiles han muerto, perdieron la oportunidad, su niñez se esfumo al pasar la primera puerta.


End file.
